


Pants on Fire

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt sets his pants on fire and Hermann makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants on Fire

Title: Pants on Fire  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 920  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt sets his pants on fire and Hermann makes a discovery.

 

Hermann stepped into the lab just in time to see Newt frantically smacking at flames on one of his pant legs. When that didn't work, Newt kicked his shoes off, sending one flying into the side of Hermann's desk and then tore the pants from his body. That in itself was rather an impressive feat as Hermann often wondered how Newt managed to get such skinny jeans on in the first place.

The flames had now spread to the rest of the pants and it was burning merrily away on the floor by Newt's work table. Swearing loudly, Newt grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and used it on what was left of the piece of clothing. When the fire was out, Newt collapsed back against his the work table, breathing heavily.

"Bravo, Newton." He clapped his hands as slowly and sarcastically as possible while walking in Newt's direction. "Do I even want to know what you were doing when that happened?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

Hermann arched a brow. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Newt snorted. "Fine. I may have been testing how flammable the liquid inside of a Kaiju spleen was. And some of the flaming goop might have then squirted out of the spleen onto my pants. You came in for the rest of it."

"Sometimes I seriously question how you managed to get six doctorates when you do things like this." Hermann smacked Newt's shoe across the line on the floor with his cane. "You also have proved the emergency sprinklers and alarms in this room don't actually work."

"Oh, they work." Newt studied the remains of his pants on the floor. "I just turned them off before I did my experiment because I didn't want them to wash away your equations if anything bad happened."

Hermann blinked. "That was considerate of you, in a horribly unsafe way."

Walking back over to his table, Newt started to put his gloves back on. Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose. "Newton, please tell me you're going to put on some pants before you work with dangerous and apparently flammable Kaiju entrails."

"Can't exactly do that without a pair to put on, now can I?" Newt stuck what he'd been working on back into a container and shut the lid. He tossed the gloves into the trash. "And I don't plan on walking through the Shatterdome in my boxers. Maybe you could be very nice and go get me a pair from my closet?"

"No." Hermann went over to his chalkboard, trying to remember where he'd left off. "You are an adult. You need to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"I could just parade around in here in my boxers and bother you until you go get me some." A grin spread across Newt's face. "I could listen to my dance mix while I do it."

Hermann smacked his hand on the chalkboard. "Absolutely not. You'll start twerking or doing some other ludicrous dance. That is completely unacceptable, especially due to your lack of pants."

"I swear, you can take the fun out of anything."

"I don't understand why you won't keep a spare set of clothing in here in case of emergencies." Hermann turned around, giving Newt a glare. "If you promise not to ruin them, you may borrow my spare pair of slacks. They're in the bottom drawer of my desk."

"They're not going to fit. You're at least two inches taller than I am."

Newt headed to Hermann's desk and started pulling open drawers. He shut them a bit harder than necessary, mainly because every time he did it, Hermann's shoulders twitched. When he found the slacks, he made a face. "You know the odds of me keeping these clean are slim to none, right?"

"At least make an attempt to keep from destroying them or setting them on fire." Hermann crossed his arms over his chest. "You're giving me a headache."

"What else is new?" Newt came around the desk, holding the slacks. He turned his back to Hermann as he started to pull them on.

Hermann frowned at the flash of ink he saw just under the edge of Newt's boxers. The tattoo on the back of Newt's right thigh didn't match the rest of what Hermann had seen previously. "What's that on your leg?"

"Hrm?" Newt paused in what he was doing. "Did I burn myself?"

"No, there's a tattoo on the back of your leg. The style of art doesn't look like what you have on your arms and chest." Hermann closed the distance between them, wanting to get a better view of it.

"Oh, that." He let the slacks fall back to the floor, pooling around his ankles. "That's the first tattoo I ever had done. I got it after I completed my first doctorate. This guy in my dorm was a tattoo artist and I tutored him in a few subjects in exchange for the ink."

"I know the one on the left is Godzilla, but I have no idea who the other monster is." Hermann realized he was about to touch the back of Newt's leg and yanked his hand back. "It almost looks like a three-headed dragon."

"That's King Ghidora. He fought Godzilla a bunch of times." Newt smiled at Hermann over his shoulder. "Can I pull my pants up now?"

Hermann turned three shades of red before he stalked back over to his blackboard. "You are insufferable."

"That's part of why you like me, Hermann."


End file.
